<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the savoring of halves by thejamesoldier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734008">the savoring of halves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejamesoldier/pseuds/thejamesoldier'>thejamesoldier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Long River Running [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Codependency, Domestic Bliss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Healing, Japanese Mythology &amp; Folklore, Kitsune!Yuna, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mates, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Romance, Shimura struggles to let Jin go, Smut, So s o f t, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Trauma, Yôkai, building a home and starting a family, don't touch me i'm emotional okay, srsly these two are joined at the hip, will tag more as i go!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejamesoldier/pseuds/thejamesoldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the continuation/ridiculously thorough epilogue of 'yugen'</p><p>or</p><p>my take on jin &amp; yuna's happy ending set after the events of the game</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jin Sakai &amp; Yuna, Jin Sakai/Yuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Long River Running [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the savoring of halves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the moon hangs heavy and low in the sky,</p><p>rivers swell from their banks,</p><p>like blood from fresh wounds.</p><p>Water silvery and clear,</p><p>under the watch of silent stars.</p><p>The clouds then come,</p><p>bringing lightning, thunder,</p><p>and <em>them</em>.</p><p>Her lips like petals, his eyes like onyx.</p><p>Tails shared.</p><p>Hearts offered.</p><p>Souls exchanged.</p><p>The kitsune and the ghost.</p><p>Storm bringers, pain bearers,</p><p>Tsushima's children both.</p><p>The island always gives back what it takes away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>